Através del viento
by Dewpaik
Summary: Algunas veces, las cosas más pequeñas y insignificantes hacen toda la diferencia. Nada se sabe. ¡ Nada se sabe, hasta que lo intentes una vez!


Nota: no me pertenecen los personajes de Kiba!

Los dias pasaban, lágrimas caían y el viento apenas traía recuerdos. Así se pasaron dos años desde que _él_ se fue.

Noah se habia recuperado, no completamente, de su enfermedad, y todos los dias lanzaba un avión de papel con la esperanza de que su mejor amigo recibiese. No era cualquer avión. Era especial. Todos los aviones tenían un diferente mensaje escrito: "Te esperamos", "Mikki preparó panes para ti", "Ven a pescar". Eran frases cortas que talvez, cuando el peli-plateado leyese, le tocaria el corazón y tendría las ganas de volver a Templar.

Los aviones que volaban no llegaban a las manos del jóven Zed. Noah sabia de eso, pero insistia en continuar.

Silenciosamente, habia una jovencita enfermera, que todos los dias se sentaba en el campo donde olía el aroma del pasado. Nadie sabia, aunque muchas vezes su amigo panadero desconfiaba, que ella siempre esperaba por él. La jóven peli-negra se llamaba Roya.

Cerraba sus ojos suavemente, sentada en el campo, y sonreía, porque se le acordaba los momentos de ella con él, el jóven Zed.

Ella veía al mejor amigo de Zed, que siempre, todos los dias, lanzaba los aviones de papel. Veía que persistia y nunca se rendía. La jovencita peli-negra apenas suspiraba, al ver que no tendria ninguna solución hacer eso.

Un dia, Roya estaba en la casa viendo la ventana, viendo el sol al fin del atardecer, como era el costumbre del peli-plateado, cuando de repente su amigo panadero Mikki vino corriendo y comenzó a gritar:

\- ¡ NO LO PUEDO CREER!

\- ¡ Shhh! ¡ Pára de gritar, no necesitas gritar para que yo te escúche! - se enojaba de broma, la peli-negra.

\- ¿ Sabes que lo que pasó?

\- Ai, ai, que pasó...

\- ¿ Te acuerdas que hoy era el dia del sorteo de los panes? ¡ Mientras hacía las formas del pan, habia hecho uno con el formato de corazón, apenas uno! Y lo habia puesto en sorteo... ¡ Y adivina que lo que pasó...!

\- Hum...¿ No sé? ¡ Contamelo rápido! - a la chica le comenzaba a desaparecer la paciencia por el modo de hablar de Mikki.

\- ¡ Pinot se lo llevó! ¡ De tantos panes que habia hecho, justo el único pan con el formato de corazón, Pinot se lo llevó! Ahhh... Es por eso que yo creo que en el amor, no hay coincidencia, sino destino.

Roya no respondía. Sus ojos rojitos se habian puesto mayores, y Mikki se extrañaba.

\- ¿R..Roya, estás bien? ¡ E-ei, ei espera Roya!

Roya se fué a su cuarto corriendo. Sacó una hoja y comenzó a escribir.

No era su mente que le mandaba, sino su corazón le pedia que lo haga.

Comenzó a doblar la hoja... A cada segundo mientras doblaba, su corazón se aceleraba. Y en su último toque de la dobladura, la hoja se habia volvido un avión de papel. No era cualquer avión, era especial.

Ella salió de la casa, y se iba corriendo hasta el campo donde el peli-plateado habia dejado sus mayores recuerdos a ella.

A cada paso que Roya daba, era como si fuese un año. Nunca habia sentido el tiempo pasar tan lento, hasta que llego al lugar, y con toda la fuerza ella lanzó el avión, junto con sus lágrimas.

No és muy gracioso el destino? En el momento, Zed estaba en Calm, relajandose arriba de un gran edifício, como siempre.

El viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte, cuando un avión de papel cayó en su frente, y el viento se acalmó.

\- ¿ Que es esto? - abrió un poco mal humorado por estar escrito, en la ala del avión : "abre, idiota"

El peli-plateado abrió el avión, y sus ojos azúles se agrandaron. El abrió sus própias alas, rapidamente.

\- Vamos, Amil Gaoul, llego la hora.

Zed fué a Templar como un relámpago, y no pensó ni dos veces para saber en que lugar estaria la chica. El chico la encontró sentada. Ella estaba con los brazos sujentado sus piernas, al sentir de repente un viento fuerte y frio.

Zed, lentamente, con pasos livianos, se acercaba a los pocos, atrás de la chica, sin que ella se diese cuenta. El chico ponia una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en la reacción de la chica. Él lanzó el avión por atrás, y Roya no se dió cuenta. Pero vió que el avión se habia caído en su frente. La peli-negra recogió el avión, y su visión comenzaba a umedecer.

\- Yo sabia que el destino no existia. Para que creí en las tontas palabras de Mikki...

De repente, sintió un caliente en ella. Alguién le habia comenzado a abrazar por atrás. No era la sensación caliente de cualquer persona. Ella sentía que era de una persona diferente. Sentía el aroma profundo de esa persona. Sentía un aroma muy familiar. Era de la persona más especial del mundo. Era de Zed.

\- Roya, me atrasé un poco, ¿ o no?

\- Z...Zed?

\- ¡ Que te pasa! ¿ Te asustaste mucho?

A Roya no se le salían más palabras. Era como si su último deseo se hubiera realizado. Era un momento para apenas ellos dos. Lágrimas se les caían en sus ojos rojitos, y Zed las limpiaba con sus manos, una por una. El soplo del viento de la noche guiaba los lábios del jóven a los de la jóven enfermera. Además de eso, el viento mágico hacía el avión de papel abrir, y se veía lo que estaba escrito adentro:

"Nunca supe que si el viento pararia, mi corazón también pararia. Aunque yo cure otras personas, no entendia por que mi corazón no me lo podía curar sola. Tú no tienes el poder de curar a los otros, pero yo estoy segura de que para mi tu tienes..."

En la verdad es que el destino no és tan gracioso. El pan en el formato de corazón que Pinot habia recibido era porque Mikki le habia dado, y mentido a Roya apenas para ver su reacción al saber que el amor de el con Pinot era algo perfecto y muy romantico, de broma. ¿ Y sobre el avión que le habia llegado a Zed? Pués era Amil Gaoul, su espíritu, que habia sentido un mensaje especial viniendo, así que habia hecho el viento soplar más fuerte hasta que llegase a su dueño. Amil Gaoul, diferente que en el mensaje de Noah, sabia que en el mensaje de Roya habia algo mucho más especial, algo que haría su dueño sentirse milliones de veces más feliz que su libertad.

\- Te amo, Roya.

 **¡ Bueno! Asi acabo mi one-shot! ¿Que lo que creen de mi historia? ¡ Críticas también son bienvenidas! (Mas o menos... Hehehe) talvez haya problemas en mi escrita asi que me perdonen! Espero REVIEWS en mi fic! Muchas gracias por leer! Amo ustedes! (:**


End file.
